memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unification I (episode)
After reports are made of Ambassador Spock's presence on Romulus, he is assumed to have defected. Picard and Data set out to retrieve him. Summary Teaser Fleet Admiral Brackett is aboard the briefing Captain Picard. She advises him that one of the Federation's most prestigious ambassadors has disappeared, and that intelligence suggests that he is currently on the planet Romulus. She shows Picard an image taken on Romulus that clearly shows the face of the missing ambassador – Spock. Act One The Enterprise arrives at the planet Vulcan. Picard and Commander Riker discuss debris recovered from a crashed Ferengi vessel that appears to be Vulcan in origin. The debris has been sent to Vulcan for further analysis. Riker will be assisting the forensic team studying the pieces.Sarek's wife Perrin joins Picard for mint tea. Sarek is known to be very ill, suffering from the effects of Bendii Syndrome. Perrin tells Picard that Spock couldn't have been abducted, as he tidied up his affairs before his disappearance, and then relates that there has been a rift in the relationship between Sarek and Spock over the Cardassian war. Sarek is now wasting away in bed and wants nothing more than to heal the rift between himself and his son. Riker and Lieutenant Commander La Forge examine the pieces of debris that were recovered from the Ferengi vessel that crashed in a Hanolin Asteroid Belt. The material dentarium is detected in the debris, confirming that their origin is Vulcan. Picard goes to the planet and enters Sarek's room. Sarek is in bed and restless – shouting and crying. Picard asks him about Spock and he suddenly calms and becomes lucid. He recognizes Picard, who asks if he would know why Spock would be on Romulus. Sarek says possibly to meet with Pardek, a former Romulan Senator whom Spock met at the Khitomer conference. Picard asks if Spock may have defected, but Sarek responds, "Never!" Sarek soon becomes confused again and struggles to give Picard a message to take to his son: "Live long and prosper." Act Two The Enterprise is en route to Qo'noS to request a ship from Gowron that has cloaking capability. They hail Gowron for three days and receive no response. Worf explains, that the messages may be ignored because "Gowron has been re-writing Klingon history.", claiming that it was his genius that ended the civil war, without a word about the help of the Federation. Picard suggests that Lieutenant Worf try to contact K'Tal of the Klingon High Council instead. Data shows Picard a Barolian visual identification of Pardek taken at trade negotiation four years ago. Picard compares the image to the one with Spock in it on Romulus and finds that the man with Spock is indeed Pardek. Data tells Picard that Pardek is known as an advocate for peace and that he lives in the Krocton Segment on Romulus. The Enterprise is hailed from Qo'noS. It is B'iJik, the Junior Adjutant to the Diplomatic Delegation. He advises Picard that Gowron is too busy to meet with him. Picard is incensed. He diplomatically threatens Gowron through B'iJik who promises to give the message to Gowron. Doctor Crusher is examining commander Data's head in preparation for the prosthetic ears he will be wearing for his mission to Romulus. She tells Data and Picard that they still need to meet with Mr. Mot to be fitted for their hairpieces. La Forge has determined that the debris found on the Ferengi vessel is part of the deflector array from the Vulcan ship T'Pau. This ship was decommissioned and sent to Qualor II as scrap. Riker suggests that they take the Enterprise to Qualor II and continue their investigation, and Picard agrees. Worf informs Picard that a Klingon ship has just decloaked off the port bow, compliments of Gowron. Picard and Data go aboard the Klingon vessel and proceed toward Romulus while the Enterprise goes the other direction toward Qualor II. Act Three Stardate 45240.6. Riker takes the Enterprise to the Zakdorn Surplus Depot Z-15, a Federation scrap yard for decommissioned ships. They contact the quartermaster of the depot, Klim Dokachin, who is less than helpful. Riker invites him on board and has Troi try to persuade him to assist them in finding out the whereabouts of the remainder of the T'Pau. He agrees and the Enterprise goes to the coordinates of the T'Pau. The ship is gone. Dokachin says that the deflector array was sent to the [[USS Tripoli|USS Tripoli]], a holding vessel on the outer rim of the shipyard. They go to that location and find it, too, is missing. The quartermaster informs them that there is a transport of deuterium parts to the Tripoli scheduled in two hours. Riker orders the ship to be moved away and powered down with the exception of sensors and life support. They lie in wait to see what will happen when the transport is initiated. Act Four Picard and Data are on board the Klingon ship and in their assigned quarters. There is one bunk, made of metal, with no bedding. Picard lies down to sleep and Data stands nearby calculating how he should behave when undercover as a Romulan. He makes Picard nervous and unable to sleep. Their interplay and dialog is very humorous, with Data staring at Picard as he lies on the bunk. Just as Picard gets up, they are called to the bridge, where Captain K'Vada has received a message: Sarek is dead. On the Enterprise, a ship is approaching at warp speed. It stops at the coordinates 12 Delta 4 – the previous position of the Tripoli. The small combat vessel is heavily armed and receives the scheduled transport. Riker powers up all systems and hails the ship, ordering them to identify themselves. The ship turns to intercept and fires phasers at the Enterprise. Riker orders Worf to return fire targeting only the weapon systems and using only a .75 power burst just to "get their attention." The ship is hit and, due to all the armament on board, explodes. Act Five Data and Picard are in costume and prosthetic makeup. They look just like Romulans. Data observes that Picard has been pensive since learning of Sarek's death. Picard attempts to explain to Data the effect that Sarek's death has had on him and also what effect it will have on Spock. They beam down to Romulus after K'Vada tells them that he won't rescue them if anything goes wrong. On Romulus, Senator Pardek arrives at the proconsul's office and is asked if he knows of Jean-Luc Picard. He says he does not and is told that Picard is on his way to Romulus. They decide to alert security to be watchful for him. Picard and Data are on the street where the images of Pardek and Spock were standing. They locate the office of an intercessor (lawyer) who is likely related to Pardek. They decide to get some food and wait for him to arrive. At a nearby restaurant, they notice two Romulans in military uniform just before Pardek comes down the street. They turn toward Pardek and the uniformed Romulans stop them and escort them out. Data and Picard are taken to an underground chamber. Pardek walks in behind them and says, "Welcome to Romulus, Captain Picard." The military men were his assistants in disguise. Picard explains that he is on an urgent mission from the Federation. He is looking for Ambassador Spock. "Indeed," says a voice from deeper within the cavern. "You have found him, Captain Picard." It is Spock. TO BE CONTINUED… Background Information *Although not the first episode of Star Trek to air after the death of Gene Roddenberry ( aired 4 days after his death), this episode memorialized Roddenberry with a simple title card which read: "Gene Roddenberry 1921-1991." *This episode marks the death of Ambassador Sarek (Mark Lenard). This was the first time that a major Star Trek: The Original Series character died (not counting Spock's death and subsequent resurrection in and respectively). Awards *This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) (Dennis McCarthy). Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 54, catalogue number VHR 2638, . *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Crossovers Set: . *In feature-length form, as part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Full Length TV Movies: Volume 4, catalogue number VHR 4104, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.3, . *As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection. *In feature-length form, as part of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies collection. Links and References Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William Riker *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Worf *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Data Special Guest Star *Leonard Nimoy as Spock Guest Stars *Joanna Miles as Perrin *Stephen Root as K'Vada *Graham Jarvis as Klim Dokachin *Malachi Throne as Pardek *Norman Large as Neral *Daniel Roebuck as Jaron *Erick Avari as B'iJik *Karen Hensel as Brackett *Mark Lenard as Sarek Co-Stars *Mimi Cozzens as Romulan soup woman *Majel Barrett at the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Michael Braveheart as Ensign Martinez *Carl David Burks as Ensign Russell *Tracee Lee Cocco as Ensign Jae *Denise Crosby as Sela *Christie Haydon as a Romulan civilian *Justin McCarty as a Romulan civilian *Tim McCormack as Ensign Bennett (stock footage) *Michael Moorhead as a science division ensign *K. Paul as a Romulan civilian *Guy Vardaman as a Klingon helmsman References 2278; 2364; Arbiter of Succession; Barolian; Caldorian eel; Cardassian War; defector; dentarium; deuterium storage tank; Doraf I; ear; Ferengi; Ferengi cargo ship; Fleet admiral; gagh; Gowron; Hanolin asteroid belt; jigsaw puzzle; jolan true; junior adjutant; K'Tal; Khitomer Conference; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon Civil War; Klingon High Council; Klingon history; Krocton Segment; K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey; legal intercessor; metallurgical analysis; mind meld; mint tea; molecular pattern trace; Mot; navigational deflector array; phaser array; Proconsul; Qo'noS; Qualor II; quartermaster; Rateg; Romulan; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulan Security; Romulan Senate; Romulan underground movement; Romulus; senator; skin pigmentation; Starbase 234; Surplus Depot Z15; tailor; terraforming; T'Pau (starship); Tripoli, USS; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan mint; Vulcan National Merchant Fleet; weapons array; Zakdorn |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Wiedervereinigung? Teil I es:Unification, Part I nl:Unification, Deel I